


Making the Grade

by Prochytes



Category: Being Human, Demons (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys can be so competitive when it comes to measurements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the S1 finale of Being Human. Originally written for consci_fan_mo on LJ in 2009.

“I really must protest,” George spluttered. “This system of yours lacks _any_ scientific rigour.”

 

“Grading is Galvin’s system, not mine. The numbers reassure him that there is order in his world.”

 

“Is there?” Mitchell interjected.

 

Mina smiled. Her teeth were small and very white.

 

George was not placated. “So, where does Annie fit into this Fantasy Football League?”

 

“Vampires are Grade Twelve;” Mina replied. “Werewolves are Grade Ten...”

 

“Humph.”

 

“...but Miss Sawyer is the only ghost that ever declined the Call...”

 

Annie shivered as the sightless eyes focussed on her face.

 

“...the numbers do not go high enough, for that.”

 

FINIS


End file.
